He Is Chaos
by FrankenTart
Summary: Squee is introduced to the cast of Invader Zim when he's transferred from School to Skool. With his posessed doll, the prince of darkness and now an unearthly peer wreaking havok, his chances of living an ordinary life are nil.


**He Is Chaos**

I disclaim ownership of Squee, Invader Zim, or any of Jhonen Vasquez's other works I may refer to within this fic.

_Summary: Invader Zim when he's transferred from School to Skool. With his posessed doll, the prince of darkness, and now an unearthly peer wreaking havok, his chances of living an ordinary life are nil._

**Chapter One**

The last thing Squee wanted was to wake up with a bloody nose (mostly, as it might attract predators), though he was thankful for the sudden impact which jarred him from the usual nightmare he'd been having the past few weeks. Clowns with exploding heads full of spiders. Only, now his nose might be broken.

He hopped up, holding a hand over his face and flapping the other. "EEEE! MY BRAINS ARE LEAKIIING!"

Not long after he'd tripped over the rock thrown at him and he and his beloved Shmee toppled off the roof and into the buses, he finally begun to realize just who the perpertraitor was. It was a hard fall from which Squee found out that, despite popular belief stemmed from cartoons and comic strips, bushes do little to nothing to soften your landing...especially when they're the prickly pine kind with a million spider webs. Luckily, Shmee prevented any concussional bleeding by softening his fall.

"Will you stop playing around in the bushes, Todd, and do something useful for once?" His father snapped from across the yard.

After he picked off the thorns from his arms and backside with a few winces, Squee walked over to one of the boxes the man had nodded to.

"Not that one. The bigger ones first." His father said, pushing a mini-fridge into the back of the moving van.

"What's happening? Are...are we moving?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"We would leave you behind, little monkey boy who lives on the roof, but my husband and I can't afford to hire movers." His mother smiled.

"I'm not a monkey...I'm your son."

Completely ignored, his mother walked over and fell face first, passing out in the shade of the tree. His father kept packing, silently.

Squee did as he was told; picking up a box three times his size. His arms shook and he struggled to even get it over to the truck. Hobbling up the ramp, he felt the box slipping from his fingers. He then tripped, sliding along the metal flooring on top of the box.

What was in there, rocks?

The boy peeked inside. It was! Were those the rocks from the garden?

"He's not cheap, Shmee...good rocks don't come easy." He added.

"What, now you're playing with the boxes? Come here and help me lift this fridge." His father's shadow slid into view.

"A-alright."

The sun was just peaking over the horizon by the time the small truck was loaded, Squee having done 90% of the work. But he didn't complain. They didn't have much of anything. Just the basic furniture and some amenities.

After the last box was loaded, Squee sat it down with a huge sigh of relief. He sat on it and tried to catch his breath. Other than a few bathroom breaks, he didn't have any time to rest up till now.

"Honey, wake up." He heard his father outside, probably pushing his mother in the side with his foot.

"Hnnn...no doggy, I don't want any lemonade..." She grumbled.

"Oh, for chrissake!"

A minute later he was at the moving van's door, pulling it shut with a growl.

Oh no! He was shut in!

"Wait, d-dad!" Squee flew to the door.

But by this time his father was going off, yelling at his mother, who by this time had woken up. She just yawned and he heard them both walking to the front seat.

His father quieted down but grumbled as he got in the truck.

"D-dad, I'm-" Todd yelled, crawling along the boxes.

The truck revved up and drowned out his yelling. He was thrown back by the force of the moving vehicle, about to slam into a coat hanger, he was caught by the crook of his shirt in an explosion of styrofoam nuts.

"Squee!" He squeaked, eyes wide.

It was Pepito, his upper body poking out of a box. Styrofoam was sticking to his hair and he looked at him seriously for a moment then grinned.

"So it _was_ you who was making all that racket!"

"Pepito? W-what are you doing here?"

Pepito was probably Squee's best friend...only the guy creeped him out. It might have something to do with him being the spawn of satan and having hell reside in his basement and all...or because he had horns. Horns are scary.

"Hmm...well, I snuck into the back of your van to scare you. You see, I came over earlier in order to play...but I find these...nuts..." He squeezed a styrofoam S. "To be very comfortable...I might fill my mattress with these...anywho, I fell asleep. Then, I awoke to such lovely screaming..." Todd shivered. "I guess it was you."

"W-well, we're on our way to my new house...so when we get there, you'll just have to take the bus back." Squee said this with hope.

"Back?"

Pepito hopped out of the box, dusting himself off. "Who said I planned on returning?"

Squee's face fell.

"No, no, you're too much fun of a friend to lose. I may as well run away from home now....I've been planning on doing that." He grinned again, evilly.

"What?? No, b-but..." Squee stuttered, horrified.

"Don't worry, Todd. I know what you're thinking and you'll hardly notice me there at all."

He wrapped an arm around Squee's shoulder. "This will be so much fun. Just two pals on an adventure...just like in a movie. You like movies, don't you, Todd? Of course you do. Ooh, especially the ones with exploding heads! And an infectious disease is a must. Especially if..."

Todd stared ahead in fright.

No matter where he goes, nothing will ever change. Pepito is just the beginning.


End file.
